


CinderAnnie

by PaigesPages



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigesPages/pseuds/PaigesPages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Walker lived w/ her stepmother and two stepsisters, happy enough, but wishing for something more. Then word came from the King that Prince August had returned from battle, and a ball was to be thrown. Annie yearns for a glimpse of the war hero, but finds something much, much more. Oneshot based on Cinderella, of course, and courtesy of idea provided by Spyridon. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CinderAnnie

“Anna!”  
Annie sighed, then rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn’t know whether it was stupidity or indifference that had her stepmother calling her Anna instead of her real name, Anne, or just Annie, for the few years they’d known each other. No amount of correction changed it, though, and she decided to just ignore it.  
As head of the house, Lady Rebecca Lowell-Walker, could do what she wanted, Annie supposed. She tried to feel sorry for the woman, losing her husband – Annie’s father – only a year after having married him. But the woman was so cold and self-possessive, it was difficult to be warm to her.  
Or to the two daughters that she’d brought with her, Danielle and Elizabeth. At first, Annie was delighted to have sisters, but for some reason, they didn’t feel the same. They were used to being waited on and cared for, and Annie’s want and desire to work in the garden, cook for herself, and help work the land her father owned had them turning their noses up at her.  
The final straw was the nickname they’d called her whenever their mother wasn’t around – Cinderannie. They said it was because she could never quite get the ash of fireplaces or the dirt from the garden off of her face or hands.  
Annie never minded getting dirty. She loved the sense of satisfaction hard work gave her.  
There were those, she knew, that’d take advantage of that, and she was living with three of them. Only through loyalty to her father and the servants who she regarded as her real family did she stay after her father died. She often dreamed of running away, but a young woman alone in the world was a death sentence, she knew. And so, she took refuge in her books and the land.  
And so they all lived – Annie keeping to herself while her stepmother and stepsisters went about their own lives. The estate was in the country, just outside the city. They’d have visitors and such, but nothing much happened there. That is, until the note came about the annual ball at King Arthur’s castle. The three women fluttered about all day about it. A rumor had been going around that Prince August had recently returned from battle, ready to settle down, and prepare to take over crown.  
That meant one thing, her stepmother told her daughters: he’d need a wife.   
Annie got excited, too, about the prince’s return, but with one cocked eyebrow from stepmother, she knew there was no way her stepmother would allow her to go in their carriage. She swallowed down the rage she felt, told them she wouldn’t enjoy herself, anyway, while simultaneously making plans to attend the ball.  
She wasn’t a tittering simp who’d fall at the prince’s feet, but she at least wanted to meet him. Rumor and stories of Prince August thrilled her over the years. So handsome, so brave, so smart. She’d seen only drawings of him, and wondered if they were true to life. Little was said of him when he came back from war, though. Not many had seen him, but that was nothing new. Royals usually didn’t wander the streets and come calling. You went to see them.  
It’d taken Annie some doing, but she slipped away and kept hidden as her stepmother and stepsisters left for the ball. They rarely paid attention to her, anyway, and out of sight, out of mind.  
She dipped into her mother’s trunk, hidden away in the attic, for a gown to wear, and proper shoes. Getting dressed by herself was something of a challenge, but her excitement kept her going. She could remember seeing her mother wear this dress and how beautiful she was in the lace and brocade. The matching jeweled shoes completed the ensemble.  
She wasn’t sure what kind of sight she’d make riding her horse through the city street in such a get-up, but found that everyone was so excited to see the Prince, hardly anyone paid attention to her.  
And so, an hour later, Annie stood in the great ballroom surrounded by others when the announcement came that their King would be arriving to greet his guests. She’d yet to see her stepmother and stepsisters and wondered if they’d recognize her at all dressed as she was.  
All thoughts of them, though, vanished as King Arthur and Queen Joan stepped through the heavy velvet curtains. Everyone bowed, and after a minute of adulation, King Arthur made his announcement.  
“Thank you, everyone. However, tonight is not for me or my lovely wife. It is for the triumphant return of my son from battle. Prince August!”  
A great shout of Hurrah! erupted from the crowd, Annie included, but as the curtains parted, and everyone could see what was happening, that Hurrah died down a bit.  
Prince August, tall, muscular, decked out in the traditional purple and gold royal garb, walked out on the arm of another man, dressed just as smartly, but in a less-resplendent outfit. The need for the prince to have an escort was startlingly real as his face came into the light, and the scars across his brow – coupled with the odd way he held his head – made it apparent that the prince hadn’t come back in one piece. He could no longer see.  
Everyone applauded again and hurrahed, but Annie soon heard hushed whispers around her. People were disappointed that he’d been crippled, and what would happen to the crown now? Surely, he couldn’t rule without seeing.  
Annie was ashamed of them, and for Auggie. He’d obviously been through a great deal, and did it for them, fighting for them in a war. Was that not enough to gain their trust and empathy?  
Tired of the crowds, she wandered outside the gardens, anxious to see them at least once before she headed back home. She’d been there about a half an hour and rounded a corner to head back when she ran into none other than Prince August himself.  
“Oh, your highness, please forgive me,” she said, dropping into a small curtsy.  
He’d caught her by the shoulders and pulled her up from the curtsy. “Please, there’s no need for that.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“You are unharmed?”  
“Yes, I am fine. Are you?”  
“Other than running into a new bush or two that they’ve seemed to have planted in my absence, I’m fine,” he said with a smile. “There should be a bench around here. I was heading for it.”  
“Yes, there is,” Annie said. His hand still on her shoulder, she walked over to it and waited for him to sit down. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave you to your cogitation.”  
“No, please,” the prince said, reaching out for her. “Just, sit with me for a moment.”  
“Very well,” Annie said.  
“May I ask your name?”  
“Annie,” she replied, not knowing whether or not she could give her full name without getting into further trouble.  
“Annie,” he said with a smile. “Since I assume we’re alone, you can call me Auggie.”  
“Oh, no, I couldn’t.”  
“Please, I promise not to tell anyone.”  
“Very well, Auggie,” Annie said.  
“I’d ask why you’re out here by yourself, but I’m here, as well. Hiding from the masses?”  
“It is a little crowded in there.”  
“I tried to talk my father out of doing this for me, but he insisted. Apparently, I am supposed to meet my true love, fall in love, and get married soon.”  
“Yes, that is the rumor,” Annie said with a laugh.  
“What, you don’t think I could fall in love?” he asked with a smile.  
“I’m sure you could do anything you put your mind to,” Annie said. “But to have it forced on you is a bit presumptuous.”  
“Exactly. I’m not sure the people would want to have a blind king, should I eventually take over,” he said. “But father refuses to believe so. Enough trusted counselors, and I should be fine.”  
“The people would love you, regardless, I would think.”  
“I would always be there for my people, but as to who I would do it with?” he shrugged. “I’m told all of the eligible ladies of the kingdom were in there, but every one I was introduced to seemed hesitant. I also heard a few whispers.”  
“I heard them, as well.”  
Auggie suddenly stood. “Why couldn’t I have just died, with honor, out on that field?” he asked.  
Annie stood, as well, shocked at his words. A further shock came when she stumbled on the unfamiliar skirt and tumbled. “Oh!” she exclaimed.  
“Annie? Are you all right?”  
He immediately bent down to her and began to feel for her, shocking her as his hands landed on her legs. Even with the layers of material, she could feel the strength and warmth of his hand.  
She began to wiggle out of his grasp, but a twinge to her ankle made her freeze. “Ow!”  
“Where are you injured?”  
“My ankle, but –“  
Her protestations were pushed aside as he moved his hands down her legs to her feet. As his hand landed on her right ankle, she jerked, and he softened his touch. Her slipper was slid off, and with gentle fingers, he began to probe the skin – which began to warm, and not because of the slight twist it’d suffered. The silk of her tights were thin, and she could feel everything as if he’d placed his hands on her bare skin.  
“Annie?”  
His voice, soft and gentle, brought her attention back up to his face, and she could see that he looked just as vulnerable and caught off guard as she felt. His hands caressed her ankle again, and she wondered if he had some kind of magical healing power, because her ankle began to feel wonderful.  
The spell between them was broken as voices echoed down the path. “August!”  
Annie tried to pull away from him, but he still held onto her ankle. She heard King Arthur shout out again, and heard others speaking with him. Oh, no, she thought. Her stepmother! She certainly would never hear the end of it if she was caught out here, alone, with the prince.  
“Annie, wait.”  
She wanted to, but she hurriedly clambered back onto her feet and ran, rounding a corner of hedges just in time.  
“August, my boy, there you are! It is not right to wander away from your own party. I have some people I want you to meet.”  
XXX  
Annie made it back to her house, though riding the horse with only one shoe made it kind of difficult. She didn’t care, though. She was full of adrenaline from what had just happened – half off of almost being caught, and half off of the emotions that’d been stirred in her by Prince August.  
He was everything she’d heard of and more. She expected royalty to be stiff and proper. Auggie was just like everyone else. But, she must forget about him, she knew.  
Though by birth, she had something of a title, her place was with the land. Her sisters wished to be taken away and looked after like proper little wives, and her stepmother was grooming them to do so. Hopefully, Annie thought, they’d be married off soon, and perhaps her stepmother would go to live with family, or get remarried herself, leaving Annie the estate to look after. Yes, that’s the life Annie had, and the only one she could foresee.  
zxxx  
The next day, while she cooked in the kitchen – something she always did when she had a lot on her mind, she could hear her stepsisters and stepmother talking. Their voices echoed out of the dining room.  
“How did you girls get on with Prince August last night?”  
“Oh, mother.”  
That’d be Danielle, the worst one of the two. Her voice was laced with annoyance.  
“What? I thought him handsome,” her stepmother replied.  
“Yes, but what good would it be to marry a royal, if you become his caretaker in the process?”  
“And he’d never be able to tell his wife how beautiful she is,” Elizabeth added.  
Annie punched the loaf of dough a bit harder, a cloud of flour coming up in the air. She knew her stepsisters were shallow, but this hit an all-new low. How dare they speak of Auggie that way? He’d seen more of the world and had more heart than they ever could have or hope to have.  
The sound of horses – lots of them – started coming up the road, and her stepmother and stepsisters ran to the windows.  
“It’s a royal carriage!”  
“That can only mean one thing. Daughters, I know that you’ve expressed your doubts, however, think of all that comes with living in the castle. Would you rather stay here, or be royalty?”  
“Yes, mother,” they replied in unison.  
Annie rolled her eyes and wondered whether or not laws allowed Prince August to take both of them. Probably not, but maybe one could be the other’s personal maid? And then, of course, the stepmother would be brought in as an assistant to the queen? It was probably too much to ask for, Annie thought, but…  
“Why Prince August!”  
Annie’s hands slipped forming the rolls, and she froze to the spot.  
“Is that how you address your future ruler?!”  
Another man’s voice, Annie thought. She couldn’t hold her curiosity and slipped from the room, peeking her head around the corner into the front room. Prince August did, indeed, stand there, looking resplendent in his royal garb. The man beside him, tall and dark, was the one who’d rebuked her stepmother for her effrontery.  
All of them immediately dropped into bows and gave apologies to “his highness.”  
“Stand. I don’t have time for this,” Auggie said. He hadn’t slept all night thinking of the wonderful woman who’d escaped his grasp, and as soon as was proper to be out and about, he told his father where he was going and what he was doing and set out. He knew it was a long shot to go out into the land with only the knowledge of how a woman smelled and that her name was Annie.  
But, thankfully, his personal assistant, Jai, had knowledge of where all the young ladies of the land could be found. Plus, they also knew that the guest list wasn’t all that long.  
“Prince August is searching for a young woman named Annie. Are either of you young ladies named as such?”  
Both her stepsisters’ shoulders slumped, but Annie couldn’t stifled a gasp that came out of her mouth. Prince August came looking for her?  
“No, your highness,” her stepsisters answered in tandem.  
“Jai,” August whispered. “She is here.”  
“What? There’s only two women here, and neither –“  
“No, not them. I’m picking up another scent, her scent. Can you not smell it? Something sweet, yet innocent.”  
Annie didn’t know what they were whispering about, but suddenly Prince August’s assistant looked around the hall, and his eyes settled on her. “You, girl! Come here.”  
Annie looked down at her flour-covered hands and the apron that was even dirtier wrapped around herself. She hastily untied it and threw it behind her, wiping as much flour as she could off of her hands.  
She skirted her stepfamily as much as she could approaching the two men, but the daggers in their eyes felt painful, all the same.  
“Good afternoon, your highness,” Annie said, dropping into a proper curtsy.  
“What is your name?”  
“Anne Catherine Walker, sir,” Annie replied. She knew it was proper not to stare openly at a member of royalty, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Auggie. In the dim glow of the garden last night, he was handsome, but in the bright light of day now, glowing almost in his royal purple, she almost felt faint.  
“Annie?” Auggie whispered, breathing in deeply. “It is you. Tell me it’s you.”  
“Some do call me Annie, your highness,” Annie answered. She couldn’t quite believe this was happening, and almost pinched herself, thinking this was a dream, and she’d wake up soon  
“How is your ankle?” he asked, taking a step towards her.  
“Oh, it is quite well,” Annie answered, then knowing she’d outted herself to everyone where she’d been last night, she blushed and wanted to run back to the kitchen.  
“I’m glad to hear that. Then, perhaps, may I return this to you?” From within his robes, he pulled her shoe, the one she had to leave behind. “I believe you have the matching one?”  
“What is going on here?” her stepmother finally spoke up. “Anna was most definitely not at the ball last night.”  
Annie rolled her eyes at the mispronunciation of her name and admitted, “Yes, I was. I left after you did. I simply wanted to see you, your highness.”  
“And indeed, you have,” Auggie said, stepping further toward her. “May I have the privilege of speaking with you for a few minutes? That is, unless your mother has an objection?”  
“Oh, she’s not my mother,” Annie blurted out. “I mean, she is my stepmother, and I am of legal age with no living blood relative, so there is no one to ask permission of.”  
“Then, shall we?” Auggie said, holding his elbow out for her to take. “Jai, you will entertain the ladies for a while.”  
Annie hesitated before touching him. “Your highness, my hands. I mean, I’ve been baking, and I’m covered in flour.”  
“Then you will have to give me your arm,” Auggie said with a smirk.  
Annie acquiesced, touching her elbow to his. His hand followed it up to grasp her upper arm lightly.  
“Is there a garden or somewhere quiet we could speak?”  
“Well, we have a garden that I tend, but nothing as magnificent as yours.”  
“A garden is not what is in it, but the love of the one that tends it,” Auggie said.  
Annie’s heart was still beating rapidly in her chest, and her mind was swirling with what all this meant. She’d made herself believe that last night was just a once-in-a-lifetime event. Yet, here she was, stepping into her modest garden with a handsome man on her arm. He still hadn’t said why he’d come. If he simply wanted to return her shoe, he could have sent a courier, couldn’t he have?  
“Would you like to have a seat? There is a comfortable bench here,” she said. “I often read here in the afternoon.”  
“Yes, thank you,” Auggie said. When they’d settled down, Annie took an automatic deep breath of the blooming roses. This had always been her favorite time of year.  
“You must spend a lot of time out here. This garden smells of you,” Auggie said.  
“Well, yes,” Annie said. “My stepsisters wouldn’t be caught dead getting their hands dirty pulling weeds.”  
Auggie laughed. “You are unlike any woman I’ve ever met, Anne Catherine Walker.”  
“Is that a good thing?” she asked.  
“It’s the best thing,” Auggie replied. “And as much as I’d love to spend the rest of the day here, in your garden, speaking with you, we haven’t much time, so I’ll be concise.”  
“Very well.”  
“Last night opened my eyes, so to speak, to a lot of things. Though most of my father’s subjects were gracious and proper in welcoming me back, there was no denying they expected a whole man back, not a half a one.”  
“Don’t say that,” Annie interrupted. “Who cares if you’re blind? You’re a hero now, brave and courageous.”  
A smile crossed his face, and he reached out for her hand. “You really believe that, don’t you?”  
“Of course I do. The people should be proud of you, not talking behind your back.”  
“Thank you, Annie. Tell me, is there anything or anyone holding you here?”  
“Well, it is my father’s land. Though, by default, my stepfather owns it now. I have a feeling she will be here until her dying day.”  
“I hope you don’t think this too forward of me, but I would like for you to accompany me back to the castle.”  
Annie’s hand froze in his, and her eyes widened. “What?”  
“That sounded wrong. I’m sorry. I wish to court you, Miss Walker, and that would be rather difficult to do with you at such a distance. And, from the chilly reception I received here, and what Jai tells me of your stepmother and stepsisters, they would probably not appreciate me doing so.”  
“Well, yes, I suppose so.”  
“It will all be aboveboard, believe me. The castle is so huge and full of people, no impropriety is at all possible unless you put an armed guard at a locked door.”  
It was Annie’s turn to laugh, and she saw his other hand reach up to touch her cheek. Just like last night, she reveled in the warmth of his caress. She instinctively leaned into it, and his palm cupped her jaw completely.  
“I fear I’ve already crossed so many levels of propriety, but I would so like to kiss you right now.”  
“There’s no one here to see it,” Annie whispered, shocking herself at her own boldness.  
He’d kept it soft and brief, but for Annie, it was her first kiss, and was everything she’d ever hoped for. She’d read of such things in her father’s books, but her imagination couldn’t come close to what she felt right at that moment. Too soon, he pulled away, and they both sighed.  
“You’ve yet to give me an answer,” Auggie whispered.  
“Yes, your highness.”  
“Call me Auggie.”  
“Yes, Auggie. I would love to go with you. May I bring my father’s books?”  
“Our library is vast, but yes, you may bring whatever you choose to. Fill my carriages.”  
He stood then and offered up his elbow. “Shall we go break the news?”


End file.
